


Женюсь

by Assidi, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: Музыка: Андрей Миронов «Женюсь», видео: «Игра Престолов»
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Myranda, Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Женюсь

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Андрей Миронов «Женюсь», видео: «Игра Престолов»


End file.
